


Family Matters

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Family Matters; or, several families merge into one mega-family.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by disteal's family au: http://disteal.tumblr.com/tagged/family%20au

Overwatch Academy.

A successful, huge, international high school on the east coast of the United States. For some, the costs to even  _ get _ there was half a private school’s tuition - and they had to leave their families behind, at that. For most, even getting in was three or four times the difficulty of getting into your average Ivy League university. You had to have money, excessive talent, or a brain the size of a plane. Of course, having a parent that was a successful alumni from its early days helped. Or so Hana Morrison-Song thought, since she seriously doubted being really good at Starcraft and making money through streaming was enough to get herself into more than maybe a pretty decent private school.

Somehow, though, here she was, standing in front of the school with a backpack that seemed maybe a little too childish for a school that would cost more than the worth of her house if not for the fact that she got in with tuition paid. She loved the bunny logo of her own merch. But maybe it was a little much. Not that she would ever admit that to her dad or  _ anyone _ else, because if this school was going to kill her then she would do so with as much pride as she could muster.

“There’s no reason to be nervous, Hana,” her dad tried to reassure her, one hand on her shoulder and the other shielding his eyes from the bright August sun as he looked up to admire the building that wasn’t that old but for some reason was built to look like something out of the Victorian era. “I know almost everyone that works here, and I can tell you with confidence that they aren’t that bad. Besides, you’ve already got a friend going here, too.”

Hana shot him a dirty look, and he laughed ever so slightly. “Sombra is  _ not _ my friend,” she snapped, almost a little too defensively, and crossed her arms over her chest. “She hacked Mario Kart to make it so that I couldn’t beat her. Friends don’t cheat at video games to beat each other, Dad.” Granted, that was when they were maybe seven, but she still held a grudge about it. Video games were important to her; she didn’t have an awful lot of friends despite behaving like someone who should be in the popular crowd, she’d never had too many friends, and since she was little they were a way for her to deal with that. Who needed friends when you could be really, really good at something instead?

“Whatever you say, bunny, but you two have been really close since I brought you home,” Jack chuckled, and ruffled her hair gently. Hana scowled at him, and shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, cheeks glowing a bright pink.

“That’s because you and Gabe made us hang out so you could flirt with each other,” she mumbled, just barely loud enough for her father to hear, and then sighed heavily and tilted her head back. “Okay, whatever. Can we just go to the office so I can get my schedule and locker number?”

She’d said several times in the month leading up to the start of school that she wanted her father to back off and let her be, but honestly, she  _ was _ kind of nervous. For one, the school was massive, and she was genuinely concerned that she might get lost wandering the hallways and trying to find the office… but for the most part, she  _ wanted _ Jack to be with her when she was going into massive milestones of life.

He hadn’t been there for the first few, after all. She didn’t remember before she was adopted; they’d been to South Korea a few times, and he worked very hard to make sure that she spoke her language and knew where she game from, but it never really felt like home. She was vaguely aware that he was sad that he missed her first words, her first steps, and everything up until she was two, so she was more than happy to bring him along when anything happened. He acted like a military commander when most others were around, but he was a big softie - watched her streams, did his best to be supportive, cried a few times when she gave him clay sculptures in elementary school.

She acted embarrassed by him, but she was glad to be so lucky. He loved her when nobody else would, and she didn’t really show it when she was busy being a brat, but she was grateful, and completely adored her old man. “Yeah, I think I remember where it is, and if I don’t, we’ll probably run into Gabe, Jesse, and Sombra at some point,” he spoke up suddenly, interrupting her thought process, and started walking into the school with a small gesture for her to follow. Hands still in her pockets, the teenager followed with a feigned roll of her eyes.

* * *

 

Her locker was located, books put away, father bid goodbye, and Hana was now following the map of the school back to her first period algebra class. The school was a bit less scary with a piece of paper showing her around in her hands, and she knew for a fact that her actual friend Satya and fake friend Sombra shared the same first period as her, so she didn’t have to worry about sitting by strangers her first time in class in a huge private high school.

When she stepped into the room, she glanced around the sea of fourteen year olds conversing with each other (or sitting awkwardly in a corner seat, either worked), she quickly glanced around before the long dark hair and signature teal clothing of Satya Vaswani caught her eye. Her friend waved her over, and she took the empty desk to the right of her. For a moment, she was confused because of the lack of Sombra waving enthusiastically the moment she walked in, and was a little concerned until she spotted a streak of purple in the hair of the girl slumped against the desk on the other side of Satya.

The prodigy programmer had her face buried in her arms, which was probably why Hana didn’t spot her at first. She had a purple t-shirt and ripped denim shorts on, and the gamer was actually a little bit worried, because she had never seen Sombra looking miserable since they met each other as toddlers. “What’s the matter with her?” she muttered to Satya, leaning a little bit closer to her friend so that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard by anyone else in the classroom.

“Amelie and Gerard got engaged last week and Mr. Reyes broke the news to her this morning,” Satya responded in an equally quiet tone, not looking up from the pattern that she was doodling lightly in her notebook. She wasn’t one to doodle in her class notes, being one obsessed with organization and finding her patterns just as important as schoolwork, so she usually had more than one notebook on hand at any moment - one labelled “Notes,” the other “Design.” “She’s pretty broken up about it.”

That made sense. Sombra had a massive crush on Amelie Guillard since she was little. Amelie was a girl from France who came to stay with the Reyes family while she attended Overwatch Academy for a few school years, and had permanently relocated to America after graduation a year ago with her boyfriend, another Academy alumni by the name of Gerard Lacroix. They had been in love since freshman year of high school, and everyone except Sombra had been just waiting for the day that they announced they were getting married. Definitely not the girl who plotted to murder Gerard in his sleep so that she could marry Amelie instead, though.

“Come on, Sombra, she’s five years older than you. You had to see this coming,” Hana spoke, reaching behind Satya to poke the hacker in the back. The other girl rolled her head off of her arms to glare at her with an amount of venom that the streamer had never felt coming off of her. “What? I know you’re all in love with her or whatever, but seriously. She and Gerard have been together for as long as you’ve known her, there’s really no reason to be sulking about it.”

“But eventually I’ll be eighteen and she’ll be twenty three and there’ll be no problem with us dating then! All she needed to do was wait four more years to figure out that she’s in love with me and I’m better for her than him!” Sombra whined, moving to lean against the back of her chair with a groan. Hana rolled her eyes, and decided that it would probably be best to let her work her way out of this funk herself eventually. “She’s not supposed to get  _ married _ so  _ soon. _ She’s only nineteen. That’s, like, a really stupid decision and their marriage is doomed to fail, right?”

“If nineteen is too young to get married, isn’t fourteen too young to figure out you want to marry someone?” Satya asked with her usual calm demeanor, but without its usual smugness. She was making an effort to be sympathetic to Sombra, which, honestly, made her a way better person than Hana was at this point. “Fate is directing Amelie in this direction, so perhaps it’s best to just let her have her wedding. Support her through it. Even if she doesn’t love you romantically because you’re fourteen, she loves you as a friend, or even a little sister.”

Sombra groaned again, and her head thudded as she rested it back in her arms. Satya glanced over at Hana, and the two shrugged at each other. There really wasn’t a way to get Sombra to quit being a drama queen at times like this, so it was probably best that they just let her work it out for the moment. She probably wouldn’t still be acting like this when the actual wedding happened in a few months - at least, not  _ reasonably, _ but since when did Sombra actually act along with reason?

“What are you designing today?” Hana asked with genuine curiosity, resting her hand against her fist and glancing over at Satya’s Design notebook. It just looked like a mess of lines in a giant circle to her, but she knew that everything that the other girl doodled had some sort of deep meaning to her - so she was sure to treat her friend’s passion with respect and listen to anything that she said about it, just as Satya occasionally went onto Twitch to watch or draw along with her streams even though she didn’t play too many video games (aside from building in the Sims, or doing the occasional Plague Inc run).

The other girl hummed slightly, and finished the line she was drawing before she responded. “I’m not sure yet. Perhaps something for a shirt, or a laptop cover, or something like that,” she replied, and Hana nodded slightly. “I am mostly just designing for the sake of relaxing for the moment, honestly.” She put down her pencil, and leaned a little closer to Hana. “We’re going to  _ Overwatch Academy. _ I’ve heard things about this school since before I moved to America - it’s a big deal. Doesn’t it make you nervous?”

“Yeah, honestly,” Hana sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. “My dad kept telling me that it’s not a big deal, but he hasn’t been here in, like, almost thirty years, you know? No offense to him, but I doubt it’s anything like it was in the eighties or nineties here. I dunno. The fear will probably wind down within a few weeks when we get used to going here, though.”

The Indian girl nodded slightly, but it did not go unnoticed by Hana that she was still gnawing on her lower lip. Before she could start talking to try and help her relax more, though, the teacher walked into the classroom, and their high school life began.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to kudos and comment if you enjoy!!!


End file.
